


Gioco di coppia

by chocoCate



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: FACE Family, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 09:22:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3564470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocoCate/pseuds/chocoCate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Francis ha una piacevole sorpresa in serbo per Arthur</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gioco di coppia

Quando torna a casa dal lavoro, il silenzio lo accoglie. Abituato ad avere due bambini avvinghiati alle gambe non appena apre la porta, inondato da racconti di come è andata la giornata e quant’altro, il cambiamento lo insospettisce. Non che non ne sia contento. Arthur ama i suoi figli, Alfred e Matthew, se no si sarebbe arreso davanti alla montagna di carte e ai lunghi tempi burocratici per adottarli, ma gli sembra essere passata una vita da quando ha avuto un attimo di pace. Musica leggera  e l’aroma di qualcosa di delizioso pervadono la casa, nota mentre chiude la porta e appoggia la sua ventiquattr’ore a terra. Si sfila il cappotto appendendolo attentamente, godendo del calore che sembra fare un piccolo miracolo per le sue spalle tese.

“Sono a casa” annuncia, aspettandosi il rumore di piccoli piedi sul parquet e risate giovanili.

“Bentornato” lo saluta Francis un attimo dopo, comparendo dalla cucina con una spatola in mano e un grembiule addosso. Lo bacia velocemente sulle labbra, tornando alle pentole e controllando la preparazione del cibo come uno chef soddisfatto. “I bambini sono a dormire da Gilbert e Ludwig. Ho pensato che sarebbe stata piacevole una serata per noi”

I suoi occhi celesti brillano quando si volta a guardare Arthur, attendendo la sua approvazione anche se non può cambiare le cose. Arthur sbuffa, alzando gli occhi al cielo, ma è chiaro, negli angoli della bocca e come le spalle si rilassano, che l’idea gli piace.

“Dato che non hai pensato di chiedermelo prima, suppongo che tu sappia già cosa fare, vero?” chiede, burbero, per mantenere le apparenze.

Francis annuisce con un sorriso malizioso, ma non lo rende partecipe del suo programma. “Per ora potresti apparecchiare la tavola. Qui è quasi pronto”

 

La cena è deliziosa, ma meglio ancora è poter parlare tra loro di tutto, come durante i primi tempi della loro vita insieme. Il lavoro, colleghi noiosi, ma soprattutto occhiate semplici che riescono a esprimere la gioia di stare insieme. I loro bicchieri tintinnano quando brindano alla loro famiglia, e si guardano anche mentre bevono. Francis prende la mano di Arthur, di fronte a lui, e la accarezza. Arthur non dice niente né arrossisce, ma guarda Francis con una tale intensità nei suoi occhi verdi che Francis non potrebbe mai dubitare dell’affetto che c’è tra loro.

“Vieni, balliamo” dice quando la musica cambia in un leggero swing, e Arthur alza gli occhi al cielo, ma non si lamenta, né quando si alzano né quando Francis si stringe a lui come farebbe di solito, non volendo essere scoperto dai bambini. Invece, appoggia il volto sulla spalla di Francis e chiude gli occhi. I loro corpi ondeggiano lentamente, la mano di Francis riscalda la sua e l’odore del suo dopobarba lo circonda. Arthur ricorda i tempi in cui non aveva nessuno, lontano dalla sua famiglia e senza conoscenti, la sensazione opprimente di non avere via di scampo dalla solitudine. Francis ora è con lui e Arthur non vuole nemmeno immaginare come la sua vita sarebbe senza il suo partner, senza la felicità che insieme si sono costruiti. La musica accompagna le sue riflessioni con il mormorio di Francis che di tanto in tanto canta un verso con la sua voce profonda. Chi l’avrebbe mai detto che un uomo un giorno avrebbe saputo la sua debolezza per momenti romantici come questo?

Alza la sua testa, appoggiando la sua guancia contro quella appena rasata di Francis, e gli scappa una risata.

“Avevi programmato tutto, vero?” chiede con un sorriso che non riesce a trattenere. A Francis piace farsi crescere la barba, convinto com’è che lo renda più affascinante, ma sa che Arthur la odia, dato che non gli permette di baciarlo o accarezzargli il volto senza sentire prurito. (La scusa che usa più spesso è quella dei bambini e del bacio della buonanotte, ultimamente, ma Francis ha scoperto il suo segreto da lungo tempo e lo utilizza a suo vantaggio quando vuole qualcosa da Arthur – di solito, sesso)

“Le tue reazioni sono prevedibili, caro” risponde Francis. La sua mano scivola lungo la schiena di Arthur, ma si ferma sull’incavo della schiena, un messaggio discreto ma facilmente comprensibile. È come i primi tempi in cui hanno iniziato a frequentarsi, un gioco fatto di sguardi e gesti, che è iniziato dal momento in cui Arthur ha messo piede in casa. Da quando hanno adottato i bambini hanno dovuto prestare molta più attenzione, ma ora possono giocare come vogliono.

Arthur ride. “Sei proprio un diavolo” dice, ma di certo non è più innocente di lui, soprattutto ora che conosce di certo le intenzioni di Francis e sospetta di trovare la camera da letto ricolma di candele e petali o qualche stupidaggine simile. I bambini non ci sono e finalmente possono permettersi qualcosa di meglio di una silenziosa sveltina, per cui Arthur approva l’idea, ma, per puro principio, continua sullo stesso tono. Fa parte del gioco, alla fine dei conti. “Un diavolo, davvero! Lasciare i nostri bambini ad un baby-sitter immaturo per fare sesso. Vergogna”

Per fare scena arriccia pure le sopracciglia, ma Francis lo conosce troppo bene per cascarci. “Pensi sempre male di me, tesoro, che non hai pensato proprio che lo stia facendo per te” dice Francis, in tono melodrammatico.

“Per me?”

“Sei così teso che pensavo ti avrei potuto dare una mano a rilassarti”

Arthur ride, tentato di colpire Francis ma soprattutto divertito. “Mi hai convinto” risponde dopo un sospiro. Riesce a percepire il sorriso di Francis sulla sua guancia, allontanarsi lentamente, per poi incontrare il suo in un lieve bacio.


End file.
